All You Need Is Love
by Mrs. James Harold Potter
Summary: [Across the Universe] Over the course of the year, a lot happens. Through my deportation back to England, and Max’s addiction to morphine, we had made it through. In the end, as we had blindly realized before, love was all we needed. We needed each other.
1. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Let it be. :-)

**A/N: Let me start off by saying how much I completely adore Across the Universe. The acting was phenomenal—as well as the singing (because we all know how often people tend to mess around with the Beatles music)—and I loved the storyline. With that said, I am now entering an 'Across the Universe' phase in my writing. I shall be making a lot of these one shots, and if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. With that much being said, enjoy the story! I am going to continue this story—so keep an eye out for it! add to alert list**

**This story is for an Across the Universe C2 I am taking part of, along with the ever so lovely "The Queen of Snape" Go Check out her stories! And join our C2! It's amazing!**

All You Need Is Love

Chapter 1- Merry Christmas

"Shhh….its okay, love..." whispered Jude, as he cradled Julie in his arms, attempting to stifle her soft cries of discomfort. "I'm here." He leaned forward, kissing his daughter gently on the forehead. It was December 24th, the Christmas Eve of 1967. A light snow covered the streets of New York, and although some paths already cleared of snow, others were still icy and cold as residents trudged through it. In comparison, the hospital room was warm, the heaters doing their job efficiently. Jude smiled wistfully at the small child he embraced in his arms. He was a father. _His_ father didn't know what he was missing out on.

Jude turned his neck ever so lightly to stare at Lucy—her features soft and beautiful as she slept on the bed nearby. Childbirth along with twelve hours of labor—on Christmas Eve—of all days—had been stressful for her. And Jude's hand, for that matter. "See that lovely woman, Jules?" whispered Jude, his daughter's breaths tickling the back of his neck. "That's your mum. She's quite the lady—best mum you'll ever have…I promise." He smiled down at the child, gliding a finger across her soft cheek, fuzzy like the skin of a peach.

He eyes Julie with adoration. Everything about her—he couldn't help but love. Her long, dark lashes and tufts of chestnut hair sitting on top her head, reminding Jude so much of himself. Her face—well that in itself was completely Lucy's doing. Her delicate, high set cheekbones, and the light brush that rose into her cheeks; all features reminiscent of the woman he loved so dearly. It was strange, being a father—but the more and more he thought about it—the more accustomed he became—along with the confidence that came with it. And her eyes. When he looked into her china doll eyes, filled with a brilliant cerulean—he almost could imagine himself looking at Lucy. It was uplifting to think that through this time—with the war—that something as innocent as a child could continue to exist. Or that he would even have a child in the first place.

Lucy was reluctant. Lucy thought it was narcissistic—putting out carbon copies of her—then cooing over the child as though it were a museum exhibit. Even Jude had his doubts when Lucy had first confided that she was pregnant. He had been scared—yes—scared. It was silly to think that over everything else—with people being drafted off to war every day, that the thing Jude feared most was having a child. He wanted to be the father he never had. But would he? What if he turned out being worse than his father was? What if he didn't have the courage to face being a father?

_No. _Lucy had told him many times. They were different. His father chose to go, because he had nothing to live for. Jude knew that he had everything to live here, right here in New York City. He had Sadie and Jo-Jo—who as of recently had decided to catch a flight to Vegas and get married—unbeknownst to anyone but themselves. He had Prudence—and although he hadn't always been particularly close—she was a warm person either way. And Max—his best friend and right hand man. How many times had Max been there for him? Too many to count, as he had for him. And Lucy—sweet, sweet Lucy. The same Lucy that he was—even after all this time, madly in love with. The same Lucy that he had almost lost—and came back to claim her heart once again, this time, certain to never let it go. And the same Lucy, that to this day he had been afraid of asking to marry—afraid of the rejection—although Max had assured him otherwise. She had been wrong, though. Jude didn't have things to live for. He had people to live for—those people meaning the world to him. They were all he had. That and their love—was all he ever needed.

Jude glanced around the now empty room (aside from him, Lucy, and Julie), pink balloons and dolls with satin ribbons, along with vibrant flowers and cards were the reminders that people had been here earlier in the day. Sadie and Jo-Jo had come in a flurry, in a rush to go to their performance at the Life Café in the Village. Prudence had stayed for a while as well, but had promised to help with equipment and costumes. All three of them had left reluctantly—but none were nearly as enthusiastic as Max had been. He was thrilled to finally be an uncle. Max spent most of the day with Lucy and Jude, staying far longer than Sadie, Jo-Jo, and Prudence had. It was hard for both Jude and Lucy, not being able to see him for a majority of the year. He was almost always off at war, and only came home for a few holidays per year. The day after tomorrow, he would be back to Vietnam, the trend of fear constant. To this day, Jude wasn't quite sure how he would manage without his best friend or Lucy without a brother. And now—there was Julie—who would live without an uncle.

Julie had sneezed lightly, throwing Jude from his thoughts, and back to reality. He held the infant closer to his chest, and couldn't help but smile as she snuggled closer. Her eyes were drooping as she forced herself to stay awake. It was late. Jude glanced up at the clock to see what time it was. It was five minutes to midnight. Five minutes until Christmas Day. Well—technically. Jude stood up, walking towards the bassinet that the hospital had provided for them, tucking Julie into the crib. "Goodnight, love." he whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Jude returned to the bed, pulling Lucy's form against his chest. He could have easily gone home. The apartment was only a block away. But he would have much rather to stay here—with his family. It was a strange word—family—considering that he had never had one. But he did now. It was something that he was positive he could get used to. Jude placed his head against the pillow, lying next to the woman who had stolen his heart. No sooner had he closed his eyes though, he could feel a pair of lips pressing against his. "Jude…" she whispered happily, her hands finding his, their fingers intertwined. "Look at the time." He opened his eyes, grinning. The clock on the wall read twelve midnight. It was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, love." whispered Jude, enveloping Lucy into his arms, breathing in her sweet smelling hair. "I love you—you know that?" he murmured softly.

"Yes…I do. And I love you too." Lucy whispered back, a genuine smile breaking out on her face.


	2. Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I owned Jude…but that's not happening.

**A/N: I'm doing something a little different for the rest of this story. Each chapter will be a main character's thought process. They will each be reflecting on the baby's birth and how it changed them and their outlooks on life. Chapter One was an introduction and as you can tell this is Lucy. Next up will be Jude, Max, then Sadie, and Jo-Jo. I have things planned for Jude and Max but if you have ideas for other characters.**

**Please Review! I'd love some feedback! **

All You Need Is Love

Chapter 2- Lucy

December 25, 1967, 12:01 A.M.

My eyes drift up to the clock, listening to its rhythmic strikes. I can feel Jude's warm, inviting arms curl around me as he sleeps on the bed next to me. "Merry Christmas, love." he murmurs into my ear, his sweet breath tickling the back of my neck. It was an effect that no once I have ever known has on me. Every muscle in my body seems to melt like snow on a summer's day at his touch. I leaned against his warm embrace, my body aching from childbirth. "I love you—you know that?" he whispers softly into my ear.

I turn over, gazing into his intense chestnut eyes, tired, although tender at the same time. My heart can't help but swell at his words. Jude's said it to me so many times before, and yet—every time he says it, it feels like the first time. I return the declaration as my fingers lightly trace his face. He has already fallen asleep—I'm guessing that he was up later than me. I trace over his unshaven cheeks, my thumb stroking it gently as he slept.

_God. _ I think to myself quietly, as I continue stroking his cheek. _I haven't ever loved anyone as much as I love him. _It was true. The more I thought about it—the more I was sure. Ever day, I could feel myself becoming closer and closer to Jude—and I'm sure he knew it as well. There were so many things about him that I couldn't help but love—despite the fact that he was probably close to everything my parents didn't want in a boyfriend.

Fuck them. They don't know a thing. They definitely don't know a thing if the considered Jude my boyfriend. Because he's not.

Well, he is…but they don't understand. He is so much more than a boyfriend to me. Just as I am to him—he is my best friend, my lover, and my confidante. If I'm feeling like shit, he always manages to make me smile. If I have something on my mind, Jude talks me through it. Even the sex is different with him—not that I've honestly had sex with many people in my life. But with Jude—I feel—whole. That's the word.

Its hard to even imagine life without him at times. When I had found out I was pregnant—I was angry at myself for letting it happen. I was nervous. Would Jude want to keep it? I certainly didn't. I couldn't be a mother. I just wasn't mother material. To this day, I have my doubts. I told Max though. He told me that I better keep it. The baby, that is. He also told me to tell Jude. Or else.

I didn't though.

My constant fear of his rejection coursed through me like a warm gun. I was scared of his reaction. That he wouldn't love me. The assumption was ridiculous, but I couldn't take not telling Jude. I told him everything. And he definitely noticed. One month passed, and I still said nothing, in fear of his reaction. That month the hardest one I've been through in a while. We barely spoke, kissed, or made love. I can still remember the night I told him I was pregnant, as vividly as I watched him now.

"_Hello there." Jude murmured softly, sketching something at the table as I entered our room. I offered a faint smile, but said nothing. Jude watched me curiously as though he was going to say something. He did this everyday—but never commented on my changing behavior. Jude knew me well. He knew that if something was truly bothering me, that I would come to him. But this time was different. This time I didn't come. And he knew it._

"_Lucy." he said firmly, getting up out of his chair to sit beside me on the edge of the bed. He gazed concernedly into my eyes, taking my hands. When I didn't pull away, he seemed surprised, seeing as I had pushed him away so many times. Then he spoke, his rich, accented voice filling my ears. "Lucy—tell me what's wrong…I…is it something I did?"_

_My eyes shifted from their position on the ground into his eyes. My lower lip began to quiver as the emotion overtook me. I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his torso. As though it were a second nature, Jude's hands stroked me hair as I quietly sobbed into his shoulder. He said nothing for a minute, thinking better of it. Finally, my swollen, glassy eyes met his own, hazed over in confusion. "What—"_

"_I'm pregnant, Jude." Perhaps if I had said it quicker, it would not have taken as long to soak in. My words hung over in the air with a heavy silence, neither of us saying anything. Beneath his arms, I could feel Jude tense up. I curled up closer to his chest, tears cascading down my cheeks._

"We…we don't have to keep it…" I reminded him quietly, gripping his hand tightly, not daring to look up.

"_Lucy…why didn't you tell me?" he asked somberly, ignoring my last comment as he continued shaking his head. _

"_I was scared." I admitted slowly, more tears falling into my lap. "I was scared that you wouldn't…"_

"Love you?" he asked incredulously, cupping my wet face in his hands. "You thought I wouldn't love you?" I nodded, hiccupping as he caught my gaze again. Without warning, for the first time in weeks he swept down, kissing me deeply on the lips—more passionately than he had in a long while. It was warm, and comforting. For that minute that we kissed, I felt a lot more whole than I had in a long time.

_I could tell that Jude was angry. At himself, for getting me pregnant in the first place, and myself, for not telling him about it first. But he masked his anger, something that I wished he didn't do. Then again, who could blame him? It was I who was keeping all the secrets. He was allowed to his own. But his eyes showed everything. For us, there were no secrets. "Jude…" I began quietly, my fingers running through his dark hair. "I can't do it. I have to get rid of it."_

"No!" he said sharply, tilting my chin up towards his face. "You can do this, Luce. We can do this. I know we can." My lip trembled once again and I buried my head in Jude's chest. He smelled like cigarettes and graphite. It was comforting—the smell—as unique as it was, with my head resting against his chest. 

"I can't, Jude." I cried softly against his chest as the words slowly flowed out of my mouth. "I can't be a mother. I wouldn't be good enough."

"Lucy." He said firmly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You know that you can do this. It's not the end of the world. We'll get through this…"  


"_But how do you know, Jude?" I cried frantically, tears forming in my eyes once again. "How do you know I won't just screw it up…like everything else in my…"  
_

"_No one ever said you screwed anything up, love." he whispered comfortingly against my hair. "And I'm scared Luce—alright? I haven't the slightest idea how to take care of a child—I…I don't even know how to hold it…I have my worries…I want to do this right Lucy, don't you?" he persisted, his eyes stirring with unease. I nodded blindly. There was nothing I could do. Despite my fears—Jude once again had proven to have that magic effect on me. He walked me through another one of my problems._

That's part of why I know I'm so in love with Jude. He understands every part of me, every molecule of my very being, and loves it with his complete capacity. Just as I do for him.

The whole time I carried our baby, I remained conflicted. I was scared, oh so very scared that I wouldn't be able to live up to everyone's expectations around me. That I couldn't bring myself to love the baby, if that were possible. Love, in my mind at the least is not something that can be forced. It's something that is created over time. I had clearly stated so many times before that I was never going to have children. But I was now, wasn't I? Had my views changed? I constantly questioned myself, unsure as ever.

But at the same time, I was elated. Then again, elation didn't come close to describing how I would feel every night when Jude would go on about how beautiful our baby is going to be. Elation didn't come to describing the feeling that swelled my heart whenever his hands would lovingly glide across my growing stomach as he whispered in my ear how much he loved me. Elation didn't come close to describing my own thoughts, of being able to have a child of my own—narcissistic or not. Elation didn't come close. Ecstatic was more of the word I was looking for.

And when it finally came. Once our baby finally came? All my doubts, worries, and fears melted away into nothingness. The moment the doctor handed me our baby—_my _baby girl—my fears dissipated. It was an instantaneous effect. I was in love.

I loved everything about her. Julie, that is. No—properly known as—Juliana Lucille Feeny. We decided to call her Julie for short. Jude insisted that her middle name be my first, because we shared the same eyes. My eyes, which so many before me had told were the windows to my soul—were now passed on to my daughter. She was beautiful, to start.

She was a splitting image of Jude—his thick, dark hair sat in chestnut tufts atop Julie's head. Her perfectly set cheekbones, her dark, beautiful lashes above her eyes. I loved the way her tiny palm wrapped itself around my slender finger, causing a smile to erupt on my face.

Max is completely infatuated with the girl. He had spent the most of today with us, insisting on holding Julie and cooing over her. He seemed determined to be her personal bodyguards. _'I swear, Luce…if any guys try to get on her, then I'll beat their asses.' _Max had claimed determinedly as he rocked her to sleep before leaving for his shift.

At first, Jude and I found it rather amusing, seeing as Max was just not the father-type. But as more and more time went on, I realized something. Something within Max, that I had noticed within myself. We had both had our fears about different things. Max and the war, and myself with having a child. At first, we had both been scared. We feared the unknown, not knowing what lay ahead in our paths. Sure, our situations were extremely different. Max, I fear, will never truly accept the war—and the memories he had gained there will travel with him for the rest of his days. But mine?

Jude had been right all along. I got through this. And I came through a different person. A happier, more fulfilled person than I had been before. A feat which I had thought impossible up to this point in my life.

December 25, 1967, 12:02 A.M.

I stop contemplating my life for a moment to gaze back at the man that all my thoughts had rooted from. Jude. A smile forms at my lips as I think of the beautiful baby that we had created together, and the life just waiting ahead. Without warning, I lean over and kiss him deeply on the lips. His eyes flicker open. "What do you _want _from me?" Jude purred playfully, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Nothing." I said happily, my body fitting perfectly against his, like the pieces of a puzzle. "You've already given me enough."


	3. Jude

**A/N: Thanks everyone for such the nice reviews! They always make me smile. :) Hope you enjoy this next one. I worked hard on it. I also apologize for the huge gap in between my updates. I've been so busy lately!**

**And I know that it may seem like Jude's chapter was the first chapter, but that was just an introduction. This is Jude's formal chapter…I hope you all enjoy.**

**The "My god, she had perfect teeth." comment that you will all read later on I would like to dedicate to my best friend, Sara… (You know why…:P )**

**And Happy Belated Thanksgiving to those in the US.**

All You Need Is Love

Chapter 3- Jude

December 25, 1967. 2:34 A.M.

It's strange, lying awake into all hours of the night, especially when you thought you would have been tired. Well, at least I thought I was. I slept for a while, but here I lay, staring at the hospital room's ceiling. Lucy is sleeping—I can feel her warm body breathing steadily against mine. Every so often, I hear a light sigh or cough coming from Julie's bassinet, causing a smile to light up my face, although the room is as black as night.

I thought I would have been tired after everything that has been happening around here, but strangely enough, I'm not even close. Perhaps it's my heart, beating at a rapid one-twenty per minute, or it's the way my eyes simply can't stay shut, or the incessant smiling—but strangely enough—after everything that had happened in the past day, I'm still wide awake.

If someone would have told me, all those years ago that _this _was where I would be today, I would have never believed them. That I, Jude Feeny was a father? I would have laughed in their face and told them that they'd had too much to drink. I never had a father, and let me just say that it affected me more than the average person would think. I grew up wondering aimlessly why I was the only one who didn't have a father to support them. I had Martha, my mum, and I loved her very much. _She _took care of me. Not my bloody father, who went back to America, and obviously didn't give a damn about me or my mother.

I grew older, and finally decided that it was time to meet my father. I decided that it was time to meet the man that had left my mother without a husband and me without a father. I knew he was at Princeton University though. I felt a bit of pride, despite everything, to know that my father was a knowledgeable man, even if he left me. I was sadly mistaken though, once I found out who really was.

He was a janitor, not a professor, as I had mistakenly thought. There was nothing special about him whatsoever. He had remarried, and had a family of his own. Hell, he hadn't even invited me over. I didn't really want to pursue anything with him—I think the purpose of the trip was to let the other know that they existed. But I already had better things to do. Max, my newfound American friend had invited me for Thanksgiving. I wasn't really sure what Thanksgiving was supposed to be, but I decided to come all the same.

Little did I know at the moment—it was one of the most important nights of my entire life.

I had met Lucy Carrigan, Max's little sister. But through my eyes, she was anything but little. She was beautiful, with her long corn silk hair and stunning china blue eyes. And her smile…My god, she had perfect teeth! The mere sight of her caused my heart to pound harder than anything I had ever felt before. I was in love, and there was no way in hell I was backing down from the emotion.

That night, Max and I went to New York, like any 'unmotivated college dropout would do,' as he had put it. We met Sadie, our tenant—who for the record was gorgeous. (But still, nothing compared to Lucy.) We lived a bohemian lifestyle, not to different from the life I had lived back in Liverpool. Then Lucy came. God, was I happy when she came up stay with us for the summer. But with the bearing of bad news.

Our fucking government wanted to take Max off to Vietnam. He was being deported.

We all were scared for him. Max was my best friend; of course we had a right to be scared. But in a sense—I had a feeling everything would eventually be alright. Lucy had finally admitted to me that she was in love with me, as I did for her. Over the course of the year, through my deportation back to England, and Max's addiction to morphine, we had made it through. In the end—as we had blindly realized before, love was all we needed. We needed each other.

So here I was, nearly three years after we had come to that conclusion. Lucy had just had out baby, and Max—well—he still was Max…which was good, in his case. Our beautiful baby—who reminds me so much of Lucy that I have a feeling its going to be hard remembering her name. Lucy had been scared to have the baby at first—well, I was too. But we had gotten over that as well. I remember I point in my life where I would have laughed in the face of anyone saying that I was going to have baby.

But the look I saw in her eyes as the doctors handed her the baby was priceless. I knew that she had fallen in love with the baby. There was no doubt in my mind.

"_Jude…look at her." Lucy cooed, gently taking the baby into her arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" Lucy smiled proudly, tears filling her azure eyes as more and more time went on. "She looks like you."_

Jude chuckled. "I don't think so. Other than the hair…" he commented, gently stroking the baby's tufts of curly brown hair with a vague smile on his face. "The only reason she's so beautiful is because she looks like you."

"Oh god, you two!" Max whined. "All you two do is sit here and compliment, when I wanted to hold her in the first place."

"_Oh, just sit your ass down and wait a while, Max." Lucy joked, her eyes fixated on the bundle on blankets in her arms, not even noticing as Max rolled his eyes, thoroughly annoyed and amused._

"_Julie." She whispered to Jude, simply beaming. "Her name should be Julie."_

Jude kissed Lucy deeply on the lips, despite the retching noise that came from Max's general direction. "Julie." For some reason, everything seemed to work out ten times better than it actually did. Lucy was no longer scared of having a baby—nor did she find it narcissistic, like she used to. Now, Lucy was excited—more excited than he had seen her in a long time.

_  
And for the very first time—everyone looked truly happy. "Can I hold Julie already?" Max said, breaking the silence with a groan, leaning back into his seat once again._

And now, without a worry in my mind I lay, wide awake. Maybe I needed to go smoke it off. In fact, a smoke sounded particularly good at the moment. I gently kissed Lucy, tucking the blankets around her so she wouldn't feel the lack of heat.

I gently kissed Julie, leaning over the basinet, a smile creeping into my face as she cooed slightly at my touch. Finally, I made my way outside. Shit, it was freezing. Snow fell in large, flaky white tufts from the sky. Just as I'm about to light up, I notice someone standing on the opposite side of the street.

It was none other than my partner in crime, and best mate—Max Carrigan._  
_


End file.
